Buzzed
by DinoPetra
Summary: Somewhat KakaSaku; but NOT just a romance story. Kakashi falls into substance abuse with drugs. Rated T, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kakashi Hatake, a high leveled, jonin and elite ninja of Konohagukure. But he was also much more than that. He was human, he had basic needs. He fell in love, but before mentioning that, know that this isn't one of those romantic, love stories. Had he fallen in love, he also fell into substance abuse.

It was a slow day, especially for Kakashi. He had nothing to do along with no missions. It seemed as if he circle the village almost three times, he wasn't sure but he knew that he'd been walking around for the past few hours. He headed towards Ichiraku until he stopped, seeing Asuma smoking in a nearby alley.

Kakashi peeked his head in the alleyway. "Asuma?" He asked softly.

"Kakashi, heh. Funny seeing you around here." Asuma smirked."Well don't just stand there, come on. Grab a seat. Join in." Asuma let out a hoarse cough.

"Erm, no thanks." Kakashi backed away as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand. "Bud has never been my 'forte'." Kakashi laughed nervously while he quoted the word.

Asuma struggled to get up, then walked towards his friend. "Kakashi.." Asuma's hand was now gripped onto Kakashi's shoulder. "You've been going through a tough time, I can tell. Trying it won't hurt. Sometimes you just gotta know when to stop though, y'know? But I think you'll have no problem with that." Asuma slipped a small bag and pipe into Kakashi's jacket.

Kakashi let out a small gasp, and reached into his pocket.

"Shh, shh. Don't talk about it, just go with it." Asuma said calmly. "So, how's Sakura been?" Asuma questioned while he sat back down, lighting a cigarette.

"Oh, yeah. Well you know. She's been good." Kakashi's eyes kept examining the alleyway.

Asuma gave Kakashi an unsure look. But just brushed it off. He was certain that Sakura was doing well. She and Kakashi had been together for nearly a year now. Everyone knew, and yet, they were all happy for them. Kakashi had always been good to her, and every time the two were seen around the village together they would always receive compliments of how cute they were together.

"So, it was nice seeing you, Asuma. But I think I should get going now." Kakashi quickly walked from the alley back toward his home. When he finally arrived at his house he walked straight into his bedroom. He noticed that Sakura had not gotten home yet. Still, he wanted to make sure she wasn't home.

"Sakura?" He yelled, walking throughout each room. "Honey, are you here?" He made it to the kitchen where he found a note on the counter.

_' Kakashi, I've been called back into the hospital for urgent help from Lady Tsunade. I should be back by tomorrow afternoon. Love you xoxox. - Sakura '_

Kakashi slightly frowned at the letter. He didn't like being away from Sakura, but it was only for the rest of the night really so he managed to get over it. Kakashi walked over towards his couch to sit down. He pulled out the items that were slipped into his pockets by Asuma from earlier. Kakashi placed the bag on the coffee table and held the marijuana pipe thoroughly examining it. _' Hm. I guess trying it won't do much harm. ' _Kakashi thought to himself. He got up to get a lighter and began to light the pipe after putting the substance into it. He continued to sit in silence for the next half hour as he smoked the weed he'd received by Asuma. Hours quickly passed by as they merely felt like minutes. Kakashi. He wasn't quite sure about his recent action, or as to why he did it. But for the first time he didn't care. At all. He thought about every single consequence and other actions that would lead him on, but he didn't care. For that time being he didn't care about anything at all. He could of died right then, and there. Still not having one worried thought. It almost felt as if 'caring' hadn't existed, and he liked it. A lot. As his careless thoughts continued to penetrate his mind, he slowly drifted asleep.

The next morning Kakashi woke up to an annoying noise. He kept hearing loud crashes and bangs. Normally it would actually just be a tiny thud but to him it was like an entire building was being blown up. Kakashi opened his eye and noticed someone cleaning up. He managed to get up, and while his vision was a bit blurry, he made out the person's image. It was Sakura. Kakashi wondered why she was home so early then looked over to his clock. _' 4:56 pm? Was I really asleep for that long? ' _He asked himself in confusion. He thought back trying to remember everything that happened when he got home. But it was just a blur to him.

"Oh, you're up." Sakura stopped what she was doing and shot Kakashi an aggressive look.

"Sakura when did you- " Kakashi began to ask until he was interrupted by a brutal smack to his face.

"Ow." He mumbled, as he turned his head back up to look at her. "What the hell was that for?" His voice grew louder.

"What is this?" Sakura demanded for an answer, showing Kakashi the pipe Asuma had given him the other day.

"I- I don't know. A pipe?" Kakashi responded, scratching his head.

"Yeah, a _marijuana_ pipe. What the hell were you doing with it?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't remember, all I can recall is coming home." Sakura continued to angrily stare at her boyfriend. Kakashi noticed she was still upset, and pulled her in for a hug. "Look, it was a one time thing. Don't think too much on it, alright?" He looked at her loosened eyes and kissed her forehead.

She struggled away from him. "... I'm still not happy about it. I don't want to witness you go through this."

"Go through what? It's fine! I'm fine, you're fine. No one's hurt. There, everything is all good and happy." Kakashi chuckled. Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Your reviews = my motivation :)))

* * *

><p>It was near lunch time, Sakura had been out with Ino. She had a lot bottled up in her mind ever since catching Kakashi with weed. It'd been two weeks since that incident but Sakura couldn't stop thinking about it. The two were at a small cafe for drinks.<p>

"So, forehead. Why the sudden plans? I've tried making them with you at least a dozen times, but _someone's_ always busy with their boyfriend." Ino took a sip from the glass she was holding.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and looked the other way. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Ino put her glass down, "What do you mean?"

"Well, the reason I wanted to talk to you was about... Kakashi." Sakura's voice turned weak.

"Why? What happened? What'd he do? Did he hurt you? I swear, I'll sock the crap out of him, Sakura!" Ino pushed her stool back as she tried to get up but Sakura's arm stopped her.

"No, Ino. Nothing like that, it's just I've been worried about him lately."

"Well, how come?"

"You see, he.." Sakura tried to come up with the right words. "One day, I walked in and well, uh. Look I don't really know how to say it... come here." Sakura reached in to grab Ino's ear closer to her and whispered the incident Sakura walked in on.

"HE WHAT? ASUMA, AND HE, AND HOW?" Ino freaked out. "ARE YOU SERIOUS HE WAS SMO- " Ino's voice only grew louder, until Sakura's hand cupped her mouth from saying anything else.

"Shhh! Pipe down, pig. The whole world doesn't need to know."

"S- sorry. I mean I always knew Asuma smoked cigarettes and stuff, but I never knew in a million years he'd do _that_. Let alone, get Kakashi to..." Ino whispered.

"Well he did. And I'm really worried about him. I mean I haven't caught him since then and well, he did say it was a one time thing but I don't know." Sakura sighed.

"How long has it been since you caught him with it?" Ino asked in all seriousness.

"Two weeks ago, it was the first time seeing him with it." Sakura explained.

Ino let out a soft laugh. "Then there's nothing to worry about, Sakura. I'm pretty sure it was just a one time thing." She smiled at Sakura before continuing on. "Look I gotta go meet Shikamaru and Chouji, alright?" Ino smiled, paid for her drink and left the cafe.

Sakura watched her friend leave. _'__ I hope so, Ino. I really hope so. '_

* * *

><p>While Sakura had been out with Ino, Kakashi had been at Asuma's house. The two have continued to smoke weed together ever since Sakura had found Kakashi with the pipe that day. Silence filled the air as the two sat there.<p>

"So uh, Kakashi..." Asuma began.

Kakashi gave a lazy gaze. "...Yo."

"Seem a bit hungry, here." Asuma handed him a seaweed wrapped Sashimi.

"Eh, Asuma what the hell is that?" Kakashi gave an unappealing look towards the food.

"Heh, I don't know. Fish?"

"It looks pretty gruesome. No thanks."

"Kakashi, even you should know..." Asuma started to laugh. "Everything tastes better when you're high."

"N- nawhh man. I'm ok. I'm just gonna go to the fridge and uh, yeah. I'll figure something out." Kakashi got up from his seat and took a few steps towards the hallway. Before making his way to the door he ended up collapsing. "...ergh, shit."

"Kakashi. Where'd you go..?" Asuma looked around.

"...Oh, yeah. I fell."

Asuma just broke out in laughter. "Aw, dude. Dude, dude. I love you man. You're too awesome." Asuma attempted to help his friend out only to find himself fall back to the ground as well.

"So what now?" Kakashi asked still on the floor, relaxed.

"Nothing. Nothing... at... all." Asuma closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kakashi got a hold of a chair to keep him up. He looked around to find a door so he could head back home.

Going through Konoha, everyone began to look at Kakashi. Which was no surprise to him since he was having such a hard time keeping his balance while he was walking and his exposed eye was bloodshot red. Kakashi finally made it home, opening his door he found Sakura sitting on the couch. She looked up at him and and he looked back. Trying his best to ignore her and go straight to the bedroom, she beat him there.

Sakura had gotten a hold of Kakashi's arm, and brought him closer to her. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked as she smiled at him.

"Erm, you know. The bedroom. So I can, um. Heh, sleep?" He tried to make his "under the influence attitude" unnoticeable.

"But, I haven't seen you all day... Where have you been?" She wondered sadly.

"I've... been, around." Kakashi finally opened his exposed eye.

She gasped. "Your eye is very red, Kakashi. Um, are you ok?"

"Y- yeah. I'm good. I just need some sleep. That's all." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... go get some sleep. I kind of need a nap as well, so I guess this will be a perfect time for us to cuddle." Sakura made a cute face as her eyes got bigger.

Kakashi gave in, "Alright, I'll be right there." She kissed his masked cheek and made her way to the bedroom. Kakashi entered the bathroom and locked the door. He pulled out a strange substance wrapped in a small paper. He placed the tiny paper onto the counter of the sink, and hung up his vest. Kakashi pulled down his mask and then took another look at the substance before picking it up. "I know Asuma said not to, but... it wouldn't hurt to try it, right?" Kakashi asked himself. He then took the paper and brought it up to his nose and snorted up the white powder. As Kakashi finished up with the paper, he threw it in the trash and started to rub his nose repeatedly.

With only a grey t-shirt and sweat pants on now, he went to his bedroom and got into his bed with Sakura.

"Well someone took their time." She chuckled as she snuggled closer to him.

"Sorry, I was cleaning up a bit. There was this mess, and um. It sort of bothered me.." He lied.

"Mmm, it's fine." She smiled, and continued to stare at her boyfriend before falling asleep. Almost ten minutes passed by and neither had fallen sleep. Kakashi wanted to, but he couldn't manage to sleep. Sakura sensed his troubles, and broke the silence upon them. "K- Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" He finally spoke out.

"Oh, ok. You're awake." She turned to face him. "I forgot to mention earlier, but um, tomorrow night my parents want the both of us to join them for dinner."

"Oh. Tomorrow... night?" He frowned slightly at the idea.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

"N- no. Not at all. Just surprised. So are we going out or...?

"Yeah, they want to eat out. Just to catch up and stuff you know?"

"Heh, alright." Kakashi turned his face the opposite way and closed his eyes.

"Erm, Kakashi...?"

He let out a long sigh and turned towards Sakura once again. "Yes?"

"I- I love you." She hesitated.

Kakashi stared at her, speechless for a moment and returned a smile. "...I love you too." He then pulled her closer to him and they both drifted asleep.


End file.
